


Fujin and Brynhildr

by alcloe



Series: Leokumi Week 2k16 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, cross post from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcloe/pseuds/alcloe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superhero/Magical Girl/Miraculous Ladybug inspired AU. After dealing with that one asshole in his class, a certain undercover superhero unwinds with his partner in crime.</p><p>Day 6: Secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fujin and Brynhildr

There were some things that drove Takumi up the wall.

“Oh? Has the brat finally accepted his pure and utter defeat?”

Leo was one of them.

Takumi sneered at the European student, who was looking at him smugly. Some divine force must have hated him because he was seated right behind the arrogant blond. It was nice that he was next to Hinata and Oboro, but behind Leo? What did he do to deserve this?

The teacher wasn’t in yet, so everyone in the class could do whatever the hell they wanted. Which included fighting like babies over the last piece of candy. In this case, it was fighting over the right to the best student in the class. Unfortunately, Hinata was busy cramming in the homework due today and Oboro was helping him, which mean no pacifier this time.

“Why don’t you just admit it?” Leo asked, arms crossed looking over his shoulder at the shorter teen. “Your mediocre test score will never get you to best student in the class.” Takumi’s fists tightened in his desk, crumpling up the paper under his hands.

“How utterly high and mighty you are, tomato face,” the Japanese student snapped back. He inwardly smirked at the frown on Leo’s face. He would never let Leo live down that one time when he got so embarrassed that his whole face lit up in red. “Well what about the project last week? As I recall, you only got a 98 on it. You know what I got?” A triumphant smirk. “100!”

“It was a project that counted as half a test grade, not full,” Leo retorted with an eye roll. “Are you really trying to make an argument with something that’s not even worth it’s salt?” And Takumi’s mood plummeted again. He knew he probably looked pink in the face, but he just wanted to wipe that smirk off the damn blond’s own face. Preferably forever.

 _You’re not going to resort to homicide, Takumi,_ he berated himself.

Takumi smacked the table with a hand and sneered towards the blond’s face. “Fine, you win this round, you asshole,” he seethed, ignoring the positively delighted look on Leo’s visage. “but the next project and test will make you eat your words!”

“I’ll be looking forward to it, half pint.” With that, Leo turned his back to Takumi. The damn blond was probably grinning. Damn him. The silver haired teen’s teeth gritted and, in an effort to keep his cool, he grabbed a piece of paper and began to rip little pieces out of it. It was something Ryoma had taught him to quell his equally short temper.

_“Take a piece of paper and rip it into tiny pieces. Now picture that as your rival and hopefully, that’ll quell your need to commit murder.”_

_Oh such good advice, big brother. But if Leo tests my patience even more, it won’t be the paper I’ll ripping apart._

* * *

Gradually, day seeped into afternoon. Takumi shared a majority of his classes with Leo and nearly nothing could be done since the two were always arguing over the right answer or the best test grade or even the correct page of the textbook. The end of the school day always left a sour taste in his mouth. After school, he retired to his home with a ton of homework to do as well as a test next week to study for. He wasn’t going to let Leo one up him this time.

Halfway into his essay for history, sudden shivers ran down Takumi’s spine. Did it suddenly get cold? Eyebrows furrowing, he looked around his room curiously.

“The ACs not on,” he muttered. He spun on his chair towards the direct of his three fans. “Nor are the fans.” Takumi turned at the window if there was breeze that had snuck into his room. There was no such thing. He hummed, confused.

It was mid spring. Even if winter was just saying its farewell, it was never this cold at this time of year. And in the event it was, it would be this sudden. It was moderately warm today as well, so there would be no reason for the temperature to plummet.

Unless…

Another chill shot into Takumi’s spine. He seethed, rubbing his hands on his arms in an effort to create friction. Teeth catching at the bottom of his lip, Takumi shivered and his eyes looked out the window. Amber orbs widened.

Frost was forming on his window.

With that, Takumi’s eyes narrowed. _Another victim?_ He pulled his hands from his arms and stumbled to the window. The temperature was dropping to near freezing levels by now. He was sure his family had noticed how cold it was getting and was probably gathering blankets and covers for them to stay warm. Hopefully they were going to leave him alone. They knew how bothered he got when he was interrupted while he was studying.

The cold bit even harder as Takumi pulled open the window. Gusts blew into his face and into his room, wrecking nearly everything inside. He hissed but didn’t stumble.  Amber eyes stared out the window at the rapidly freezing city. Snow was falling, gathering in heaps along corners and layering the streets with coats of white. People, dressed in light sweaters and capris, were scrambling inside the closest possible buildings to escape the oncoming chill.

Takumi pressed a hand on the windowsill and leaned out. His hand rested on his forehead and he squinted just slightly.

_Now then, where are you?_

Miles away from Takumi’s house, a small figure was floating in the air. It being a speck in his eyes there wasn’t enough details to discern who it was. All he could see was the figure, floating in the sky, arms outstretched, and fogs of cold air burst from around them.

_Bingo._

Takumi stepped back from his window. The teen took in a deep breath as his hand reached for the ribbon tied around the top of his hair. He pulled it off and his hair fell down in waves, nearly reaching his thighs. Combing fingers through his locks, he lifted the ribbon up to eye level. It was soft red and made of silk that Mikoto would use to make outfits for all six of her children. It was a worn ribbon, having been used multiple times throughout his life without fail. But now, it was far from ordinary.

Closing his eyes, the teen inhaled sharply. The windows of his room rattled with the strength of the gusts from outside, but there was no longer cold winds circulating around his room. The air was still.

_**Winds of purification, of the holy god of wind, transform me into something new.** _

In Takumi’s hand, the red ribbon was engulfed in a mint green light. It lifted from his hand, soft winds blowing it upwards. It spun in circles repeatedly, the light getting progressively brighter. The ribbon stopped, flashed in green, before zipping underneath Takumi’s hair. Slowly, the ribbon lifted silver locks toward the crown of his head. It stopped just about where a large tuff of short hair stuck out from his ponytail and wound itself tightly around. At the final pull, the green light burst into sparkles of mint, revealing a now white ribbon with green calligraphic strokes around its surface and a pair of bells at its tail end. The sparkles of green spread slowly before stopping, then bolting towards Takumi’s body.

Takumi himself was engulfed in green light as the transformation took hold. He could feel himself changing. He could feel strength pouring into his veins, magic sparking in his fingertips in a way only he could describe. Slowly the green light chipped off his figure. Gone were his silk pajamas and fluffy slippers. Blue gloves with brown arm guards that had small red ribbons materialized over his hands and forearms. His outfit was blue and baggy, the white collar upright and split into curvature triangles that came close to touching his face. The front of his outfit was connected to the collar and sported two red ribbons on his chest. A white and light brown fur hide was tied around his waist with a blue sash and red ribbon, blue armor peeked out from under it. His pants were brown and baggy as well, tucked into blue knee high boots with the ankle down being brown. The bottom of his hair tied together with a large white band, held in place with a red piece of ribbon. A blue bandanna rested around his neck snugly. The fallen off chips of green gravitated toward his eyes and, as a final touch, settled onto his face as a white mask.

Takumi breathed out a heavy sigh. He opened up eyes and brought a gloved hand to eye level. A sigh of disbelief escaped his mouth.

“I will never get used to this,” he murmured. Even after six months on the job, he still felt amazed. He was never going to get used to transforming like that, ever.

But now he had other things to worry about.

He turned to the window once more. The gusts were getting stronger and more wild by the minute. The snow was falling harder and was falling even faster. At this rate, the city was going to get engulfed in a matter of hours.

_Not if I can help it._

Takumi stepped back. Gritting his teeth, the hero took off from his room and leaped out of his window. He landed onto another window, rolling upon impact and skidding with a stop with his feet. He picked himself off the roof and stared up at the sky. With enhanced eyesight, Takumi could see the figure controlling the masses much clearer now, but now it looked like he wasn’t alone. The figure was close to a rooftop now and seemed to be stumbling in the air. He looked angry, panicked even, and looked around rapidly. Then tree branches suddenly burst from the rooftop below, throwing the figure into the air. Takumi’s eyebrows rose and a smile fell into place.

_Already at the party, eh?_

* * *

Leo’s black armored fingertips crackled with purple magic, the roar of the earth in his hands. His breath came out in deep gasps, visible due to the cold. His normally combed down blond hair was tousled into a mess and his dark purple, almost black headband with golden designs threatened to drop off his head. The man above him, dressed in an icy blue jumpsuit and having a light blue visor, grinned down at the teenager,

“Tiredly already, little boy?” He teased. A growl bit out of Leo’s mouth, brown eyes glinting dangerously under the black mask. His hand tightened into a fist and bolts of purple magic shoot out of it. Pulling back just for an instant Leo thrust his hand upwards as if he were doing an uppercut. Immediately, old branches shot out from underneath the ice man. The man made a move to simply float out of the tree’s range, but Leo’s other hand came into action. Armor clad fingers tensed into a grabbing gesture, the branches responding with large stems and larger leaves, thorns elongating from all over the new enlarged foliage. The tree twisted at a much faster pace than the ice man was expecting and the tree sucker punched into the ice man’s gut, sending him flying into the air.

Leo smiled as the man tumbled further away. He ran a hand through his hair to get the strands in some semblance of order, his eyes turning skyward.

_He’s late._

The cold around him picked up and Leo snapped his head to where the ice man had gone. He was floating up again with his hands wrapped in fogs of cold air. A snarl sat on his face, eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed into slits. Leo’s own eyes narrowed. His knees bent and his hands raised. Purple magic pulsated from his fists, ready at a moments notice.

“You’re really starting to anger me, little boy,” the man snarled. “Do you really want your city to be engulfed in subzero temperatures?!” The rooftop rumbled with magic as small rune circles materialized under Leo’s feet.

“I’d rather you not do this,” Leo replied gruffly. “but such corruption is bad in a city like my home. So,” Eyes darkened. “I’d love it even more to erase you from existence.” The ice man guffawed at that. His laugh sounded like nails scratching a chalkboard. Leo winced at the sound, but did no more.

“You? Defeat me? You’re nothing more than a child!” The grin on the man’s face sent chills down Leo’s spine. “I have been granted with this gracious power to obliterate this god forsaken city and freeze it until every last lifeform here is _**DEAD.**_ ”

Ice beams burst from the hands of the man. Leo back stepped quickly, the rooftop freezing as ice met shingle. Leo’s fingers crackled wildly, trees and vines bursting from the rooftop below. The ice man redirected his efforts towards the growing foliage, freezing them in place. Leo tsked. Another ice beam nearly met his face, but he rolled away before it could hit.

“Your plants can’t beat my unforgiving cold!’ The man shrilled. “Give up little boy!” The winds around him picked up even more. Snow blew into Leo’s face and he staggered backwards. He grunted, eyes squinting reflexively. They were at least hurricane force by now and if they increased any further, he would be lifted off his feet and thrown upwards. Ice beams kept coming him way as he sidestepped, backflipped, and spun away to avoid. His trees caught some of the beams but he couldn’t aim at the ice man anymore. He couldn’t see.

“ _ **Now face the wrath of the chill that killed my daughter!**_ ”

Suddenly everything stopped. Something clicked in Leo’s mind.

The roar of nature stopped. The snow paused in midair and the wind calmed considerably, now a gentle breeze. Leo, gasping, repositioned himself as ice man looked around frantically.

“My winds! Why did they stop?” He screeched fitfully. Leo exhaled calmly as the man futilely tried to push his arms towards Leo’s direction. “Go my winds! My snow! My–”

“Shut up.” Newly made rune circles under his feet flashed and Leo propelled himself upwards, vines pushing his feet into the air. He flipped in midair, stunning the man for a second. Magic crackled to life on his fingertips. With an thrust of his arms downwards, the air around them both crackled and popped. Everything came crashing down, purple magic engulfing everything in the immediate vicinity.

One garbled scream later, the ice man was pinned to the ground. His entire body was trapped in purple magic. Leo landed near him, face calm and passive.

“You live under quite a rock, mister ice man. I’m surprised you thought you would get anywhere with manipulating the elements to your disposal. Honestly,” Leo dug his armored boot into the ice man’s chest. “did you really think you could out outwit the person _**who could**_ ** _control gravity and the earth itself_?** ”

Vines exploded from under the trapped man. They wrapped around his arms and legs, around his chest and torso with a vice grip. The man choked, whines and wails escaping from his throat as his limbs struggled to get free. Leo watched him in boredom. He sighed and proceeded to dust himself off in the meantime.

“Y-you got me,” the man whined. “Why don’t you just kill me?” Leo regarded the man with a blank look.

“If _I_ ‘killed’ you, then you would be dead permanently,” he replied. The man shuffled in discomfort and confusion. He opened his mouth to speak.

The wind whistled.

But he was silenced with choke, a bright blue-green arrow lodged into his heart.

“But if _he_ ‘killed’ you,” Leo continued, barely a whisper to the man’s fading consciousness, “You would be purified and you would only fall unconscious.” The man’s eyes closed and the arrow’s green light began to creep all along his body. It surrounded him in a faint mint glow, before shattering into pieces. Under it revealed a man in a business suit, hand tightly clasping a faded locket.

Leo sighed, rubbing his temples. He heard footsteps getting closer behind him and he turned.

“A little late to the party Fujin,” he greeted with a smirk. The other hero smiled at his partner sheepishly. Leo’s heart fluttered at the sight.

“Well, not everyone can get here ridiculously early, Brynhildr,” Fujin retorted easily. “I was busy.”

“Yeah, busy getting lost,” Leo rolled his eyes. Fujin glared at him momentarily. Leo met it with a bored look and silence overcame them. Fujin’s cheeks suddenly puffed and a laughed escaped him. Leo’s smile lit face lit up with a smile. _God, he was cute–shut up brain_. “Thanks for the assist though. The look on the guy’s face was priceless.”

“I know I saw. So what was up with him?” Fujin asked, walking up to him. He looked over Leo’s shoulder, his chin against cold armor. Leo’s eyes widened ever so slightly. He and Leo looked down at the unconscious man, the latter with a sad face.

“His daughter was kidnapped several weeks ago. Yesterday he and his wife received news that they found her body inside a meat locker, frozen to death.” Leo and Fujin met eyes. Leo wondered offhandedly what the other looked like under the mask, if he was a gorgeous as he was with it.

“So he wanted the city to be engulfed in the cold as well, to make everyone feel what she had gone through. A perfect candidate.” Fujin said and Leo nodded.

“Exactly.”

Fujin pulled himself off Leo’s shoulder. Leo pushed down the urge to pull him back as Fujin leaned down and pried the locket from the the man’s grasp. Closing his eyes, he brought the locket up to his lips. Leo walked up next to him.

“ _ **May you be at peace.**_ ” Pressing a kiss on the cold metal, green light washed over it. A dark violet shard flew out of the locket, renewing the locket’s purity. Leo caught the shard before it could shatter on the ground and brought it up to eye level.

“ _ **Begone from this realm.**_ ” With that he gripped it in his fist and crushed it inside.

Fujin laid the locket back into the man’s hand and closed it around the metal. He looked up at Leo. “Done?” Leo nodded.

“Now go do your thing,” he said. “I need to leave before time runs out.” As if on cue, his headband beeped four times. If it beeped five, then the transformation would cancel out immediately. Fujin nodded in response. The winds around his hand coalesced and elongated into a distinct bow shape. It solidified, revealing the Fujin’s signature white and gold bow.

Leo turned and, with rune circles on the rooftop, leaped from his post. He jumped from one house to another, face tight and lip bitten.

_Damn it._

He landed on another rooftop, tree branches catching his land before propelling him upwards again.

_I’m so smitten._

He didn’t need to turn to Fujin point his bow skywards. He didn’t need to turn to see a green and blue arrow shoot into the clouds above. The green magic and soft wind that blew around him was proof enough of Fujin’s miracle work.

* * *

Takumi sighed as he brought his yumi down. The snow was melting away rapidly and the temperature was slowly rising again. The clouds were clearing and people began to exit their homes, reveling in the aftermath of his and Brynhildr’s handiwork.

 _Oh jeez,_ Takumi thought, his face heating up. He felt like a dumb school girl with a crush. He just spent time with Brynhildr, his partner in crime for six months. It wasn’t as if it was anything new.

But it was.

Because he actually rested his chin on his shoulder!

Takumi nearly smacked himself. Stupid crush, stupid Brynhildr, stupid, stupid, stupid…

Shaking his head, Takumi ran to the edge of the roof and leaped. The winds carried him towards another rooftop and he took another running jump. His hair flaring wildly behind him, Takumi gritted his teeth.

“Stop getting your hopes up Takumi,” he hissed to himself, “Brynhildr doesn’t like you the way you like him. He’s probably straight, he probably has a girlfriend, he does _not_ share your feelings.”

_But he never talks about a girlfriend._

_But he never talks about girls._

_But he never–_

“Damn it all!” Takumi screamed. He tumbled unceremoniously onto a roof, having lost his footing and landing face first into it. He grumbled as he pushed himself up.

He needed to get his mind off him for a while. A long while. He resorting to think about Leo instead.

_I wonder if that ass froze to death in his house. All cuddled up in ten inch thick blankets, damn him and his privileges!_


End file.
